Anytime
by Greatest Pen Name Ever
Summary: To tell you the truth, Gilbert hadn't expected to be alive. The car had seemed so fast and Ludwig had been so slow to move... One nanosecond longer and it could have been his younger brother going insane in a hospital room. Or worse... Germancest, human names used.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Fail title is fail. Lol I know absolutely nothing about hospitals, so this is going to be pretty sloppy as far as details go. OOC characters are OOC. I'm really sorry. This chapter is M for vocabulary. The next will be M for yaoi smut. I don't own Hetalia, and all mistakes are my own. Criticism is welcome. **

Gilbert _hated_ hospital rooms.

Everything was nondescript; nondescript bed, nondescript table, nondescript chairs, blankets, walls, paintings. It was so bland it almost hurt his eyes. But when you consider the massive headache brought on by the severe blood loss he sustained, perhaps this was a good thing.

"Goddamn it..." He mumbled for the millionth time. His leg was in serious agony, only somewhat dulled by the medication flowing steadily into his arm. He picked his arm up and stared tiredly at the tubes and bandages that hid and protected the needle from sight. He dropped his arm back to the bed with a sigh and stared once more at the ceiling.

To tell you the truth, Gilbert hadn't expected to be alive. The car had seemed so fast and Ludwig had been so slow to move... One nanosecond longer and it could have been his younger brother going insane in a hospital room. Or worse...

Gilbert groaned. That was the last thing he wanted to think about; loosing his Ludwig to a fucking car in the middle of goddamn New York City. He knew he should have talked Luddy out of Alfred's invitation.

His leg flared unexpectedly, and Gilbert cried out in pain.

"It's okay, it's okay..." He gasped to nobody, "It's just pain, it could've been worse..."

In an attempt to take his mind off the discomfort, Gilbert thought about his favorite subject; Ludwig.

Gilbert sighed. He knew the kind of love he had for his younger brother was immoral, but hard as he try, he could never get the younger German off his mind. He couldn't go a day without even imagining those crisp blue eyes smiling at him, or that wonderful smile coaxing his own lips into a grin, or how that beautiful blond hair would feel to run his hands through in the heat of passion...

"Of, fuck..." He said, quickly derailing his thoughts. The doctors whisked in and out every five minutes as it was, and Gilbert was in no mood to be caught jerking to the image of his brother's gorgeous body.

Speaking of, his nurse bustled into the room.

"Hello, dear, I'm here to check your vitals." The mousy lady squeaked. She hurried about the room and scribbled notes on her charts as she toyed with the many instruments Gilbert was hooked up to.

"How's the leg, dear?" Her grey hair flew out in all directions, and the little old lady had a very distinct grandmotherly attitude about her.

"'S fine..." He mumbled, still daydreaming about Ludwig. As the lady tinkered with the machines Gilbert couldn't help but feel depressed; surely if he told his brother his true feelings for him, his love would go unrequited or worse- Ludwig might never speak to him again. It was a heavy burden, and one that he'd been carrying with him for too long.

"Okay then, I'm almost done here; there'll just be a few more things..." She reached over and took Gilbert's blood pressure and checked his eyes for any signs that the young man was about to keel over. When the final machine was adjusted and the final needle inserted once again, the nurse bustled over by the door.

"Alright, Mr. Beilschmidt, you look healthy as a horse. Your leg is healing fine; you won't even need a cast. The pain will only last for another week or so. Your doctor will be in soon, but first there is a very handsome young man patiently waiting for you outside. He brought you lunch." She squeaked, before yanking open the door.

"Mr. Ludwig, right this way," she called softly. Gilbert jerked up.

"Ludwig?" He said nervously. He hadn't expected his brother to come until later, after he was patched up himself. As it was, his handsome little brother thanked the little nurse kindly and stepped into the room.

Suddenly, the bland hospital walls seemed even worse when compared to the godlike man that stood in the middle of the room.

Ludwig dashed forward and dropped to his knees by his brother's bed, bag of food cast to the side in his haste. His hands flew out to capture Gilbert's own, and the older man laughed a little at the urgency his younger brother showed.

"Easy, West. It's not like I died!" He joked lightly. Ludwig looked up, shocked, and slapped Gilbert across the face.

"OW!" Gilbert cried, hands flying to his tender cheek. Ludwig glared down at his older brother and wrestled his hands away from his face.

"Don't you ever. Ever. Do that again." He whispered menacingly. Gilbert could only nod as he watched tears form in the corners of the German's eyes. It wasn't often that his younger brother cried, but when he did Gilbert would do anything to stop his tears.

"I'm sorry, West," Gilbert tried, but before he could finish his sentence he found his arms full of the muscular man. Ludwig wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders and buried his face in the crook of his neck and held him tight.

"I'm so sorry, I should have protected you, it should be me in this bed-" Ludwig rambled shakily into Gilbert's hospital gown. Gilbert wound his own arms around the broad shoulders and lightly kissed the top of his hair.

"Hey, hey, Luddy... It's okay..." He said as he nuzzled info his younger brother's hair. Ludwig pulled out from him and looked at Gilbert with tearful eyes. Gilbert sniffled a little himself, and when a tear escaped and tricked down the side of Ludwig's face, he thumbed across his cheek and smiled a little at his younger brother.

Ludwig blushed a little, but smiled back nonetheless.

"Hey, Gil, I brought us some lunch..." He said, finally releasing his older brother. Gilbert cheered and watched greedily as Ludwig bent down to retrieve the food. Hot damn, but that ass was fine...

"Wurst!" He shouted happily as Ludwig turned around with the food. The Styrofoam containers screeched awfully against each other, and Gilbert gratefully accepted his.

"They wouldn't let me bring you beer, sorry..." Ludwig mumbled as he drew up a chair to sit closer to his brother. Gilbert laughed and knocked him on he head.

"Oh well... As soon as I get out of here, West, you're just going to have to take me bar hopping!"

Their meal was eaten in silence. Gilbert flinched with each bite Ludwig took, knowing that with every piece consumed, his brother would get closer and closer asking him the question.

Finally, Ludwig had finished his food. He snapped the lid closed and sat back in his chair as he watched Gilbert for a few minutes.

He squirmed under the piercing gaze. Finally, when his stomach couldn't take the stress anymore, he sighed with defeat and Gilbert handed his brother the carton.

"Alright. Why did you do it?" Ludwig went in for the kill. Gilbert flopped back against his pillows and stared up at the ceiling.

"Why did I do what? I ate because I was hungry." He laughed nervously. Ludwig was to have none of it; he leaned in over Gilbert, effectively trapping the man under him and preventing any hope of escape.

"Why did you almost kill yourself for me?" He said. Gilbert made a face and tried to say something about how he didn't actually die, but the pain in his leg forced him to break off his sentence with a hiss.

The pained expression on Ludwig's face hurt more than any car.

"Look, Luddy- you can't change my actions. I wasn't going to let you die. You have a country to look after; I couldn't just stand back and let fate fuck that up..." He sighed.

"That isn't the right answer!" Ludwig shouted, backing up off his brother. Gilbert sat up and took a swipe at his younger brother.

"What do you fucking want, West? Was I supposed to just stand there and watch as my little brother—" he couldn't finish his sentence. Ludwig turned around and sat on the bed by his broken brother.

"You're right. I couldn't let you die, Ludwig." Gilbert said. Tears welled up in his eyes as he stared up at the beautiful man. Ludwig looked pushed him over a bit and laid down next to him on his side. He rested his head against Gilbert's chest and sighed a little.

"Gilbert, what do you think I would have done if I lost you?" He spoke quietly. Gilbert's hand came up and carded through his hair.

"I love you." Gilbert said above him, choosing to ignore the question. Ludwig's heart skipped a beat, and he glanced up at his older brother. Gilbert reached down and planted a kiss on Ludwig's cheek.

Ludwig rolled on top of the injured man and braced himself above the confused face, careful to not let any of his weight rest on Gilbert.

"Do you really?" He said.

"Yeah, West. What are—" Ludwig silenced him with a kiss. Gilbert gasped into his lips and his mouth fell open. Ludwig's tongue swept inside as he plundered the delicious mouth. Gilbert let out a groan and laced his fingers through the soft, blond hair, and arched up into the lean body above him.

Ludwig broke free from the kiss and stared down at the panting German. Gilbert looked up at him with flushed cheeks and wild eyes.

"I love you too, Gilbert."

**AN/ So sorry for the minor POV switch towards the end. Part two is going to be up soon! Hooray for Germancest smut!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Man, fuck recovery time. Lol, none of the structure make any sense. Gilbert should be in a cast, he should be receiving therapy, he should be traumatized, and especially not leaving the hospital not even one week after almost dying, even if it is to fuck his hot younger brother. Wtf am I doing?**

**Also, this did not turn out as expected. I was going for fluffy first time, but apparently I can only write hard-ass sex :/**

Nearly a week later Gilbert and Ludwig climbed out of the car and faced Ludwig's house. Gilbert's leg was better than ever, thanks to his amazing determination for a fast, full recovery. He glanced over at West and smiled at his younger brother. Ludwig visited everyday and stayed as long as possible. He had taken off from work to see to Gilbert's full recovery, which was good- Gilbert would have suffered withdraw from the many mind-bending kisses he'd grown so accustomed to sharing with the gorgeous man.

Tonight there was a new thrill to the air. Tonight, Ludwig was all his- something he'd only dreamt of before.

A light blush dusted Gilbert's cheeks, and Ludwig glanced over with an evil smile. He grabbed Gilbert's hand, and the two of them dashed to the door.

The house was deserted, of course. Gilbert giggled nervously and turned to stare at Ludwig as the strong German closed the door behind them. When he came up behind him and scooped him up bridal style, Gilbert nearly died of happiness.

The bedroom was a short trek away from the hallway. Ludwig carried him easily up the steps and deposited the flushed man gently onto his bed. Ludwig pulled back and stared appreciatively at his older brother.

Gilbert squirmed a little under his loving gaze. When Ludwig leaned down and whispered delicious praises into his ear, Gilbert moaned and rolled his hips up into his brothers. He flipped them over and sat back on his haunches, rocking a little over the already stiffening erection Ludwig was hiding.

"Ooh, Luddyyy..." He groaned softly. Ludwig reached out and placed his hands on his kneecaps. He smoothed his hands up Gilbert's jean-clad thighs until they rested on his hips. He slipped his hands under the light cotton t-shirt and rolled his thumbs across the exposed hipbones lying just above the low rise jeans.

Gilbert shivered and ran his own hands under Ludwig's shirt. Smooth skin met his delighted fingers and Gilbert eyes drooped as he imagined seeing that skin in the pale moonlight.

"Mmm..." Gilbert sighed as he slid down to press his greedy mouth against the quick pulse so thoughtfully exposed on Ludwig's neck. When the younger man hissed and tilted his head so he could get a better angle, Gilbert bit down gently. Beneath him, Ludwig shuddered.

"Hah, you like that, West?" Gilbert whispered, nipping up to his jaw. He mouthed along the strong outline until his nose bumped Ludwig's ear. He smiled as he licked around the shell.

Ludwig's hands had been busy; Gilbert's shirt was pushed up just under his well-defined collarbone and were trailing softly down his trembling back. When they skirted over to the swell of Gilbert's ass, the full moan that escaped the older brother's lips sent Ludwig's hips stuttering.

By then they were both painfully hard. Gilbert shifted his hips down some until their clothed erections met. Ludwig gasped, and immediately the brothers began a slow, rough grind.

"Fuck- Gilbert..." Ludwig swore. He palmed over the round ass and pulled their hips closer together. Gilbert was panting heavily into his ear and letting a stream of profanity and praise fuel his desire.

Ludwig switched their positions. He rested his elbows by Gilbert's flushed face, and Gilbert's hooded crimson eyes met lust-filled cobalt.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this," Ludwig said. Gilbert smiled as he reached up into the already mussed blonde hair and carded through the soft locks. He tugged his head down and captured his younger brother's lips in his own.

"Mmph... Hah..." Gilbert moaned lewdly into the sinful mouth above him as Ludwig's tongue invaded his welcoming lips. The taste of Ludwig sent an electrifying jolt through his entire body; Gilbert was addicted.

"Haha- you want to talk about waiting, West?" Gilbert gasped. Ludwig dropped his head and and sucked gently on the side of his neck. "I've wanted you since before I could remember..." He felt Ludwig smile against his neck. Suddenly the delightful mouth was gone, and Luddy was hovering in front of his face.

"Pervert." Ludwig said.

Gilbert gasped and felt his cock jump in his jeans. "Only for you, Luddy," he whispered. His younger brother smiled and kissed him hard.

"I love you, Gilbert." He said as he broke their kiss for air.

"I love you too, Lud..."

Those strong hands were back, this time running down his chest. Gilbert arched his back into the touch.

"I felt you react to being called a pervert..." Ludwig's voice took on a husky tone. Gilbert blushed, thankful for the lack of light at the thought.

"You liked that, didn't you? Being called out for lusting after your little brother." Unfortunately the night did little to muffle sound, and the low moan that fell from his lips made Ludwig's hands press that much harder into his hips. Gilbert's belt slipped off; not that he noticed, what for the seductive voice purring into his ear.

"Yeah, I bet you jacked off every night thinking about me. Naughty." His shirt was thrown off next, discarded along with the belt.

"Always, nobody else," Gilbert groaned as Ludwig's mouth attacked one of his nipples.

"That's fucking right." He growled heatedly into Gilbert's chest. Gilbert sat the two of them up before he placed his trembling fingers on the top button of Ludwig's shirt. After a quick glance of consent, he let out a shaky sigh and unhooked the first button.

He leaned forward and kissed the newly exposed skin. Ludwig ran a hand through his hair and sat back against the headboard, dragging his half-clothed brother onto his lap.

Each time a button popped open Gilbert worshiped the delicious skin that lay just beneath it. When the shirt was finally unbuttoned he pushed it off the broad shoulders and flung it to the floor Ludwig's well-defined and slightly muscular chest heaved in the pale moonlight, and Gilbert glanced up to see the blown pupils hungrily drinking in his own form.

"Let's get these out of the way..." Ludwig slurred as he popped the button on Gilbert's jeans. The older of the two shuddered in anticipation as his hips were raised and his pants and boxers were dragged over his aching length and off him completely.

Before Ludwig could so much as reach for his proud erection, Gilbert pushed his younger brother back into the pillows.

"Now it's time to see little Luddy~" he sang, ignoring the protests as he leaned down to undo his pants. Gilbert looked teasingly up at Ludwig before grasping the zipper in his teeth. He dragged it down the hard outline in the boxers at a snail's pace and took his sweet time removing the pants from his brother's hips.

Ludwig's erection protruded from behind his black boxers. Gilbert smirked before leaning in to mouth gently against the rigid side. Ludwig threw his head back and sighed as the platinum blonde licked him through the soft cloth, soaking the fabric as he teasingly licked at the head.

Finally Gilbert's hands grasped the top of the boxers and he freed the massive length from its confines.

"So much for my little brother..." Gilbert sighed. His pulse quickened at the magnificent sight before him; Ludwig's erection stood a proud eight inches with a thick base and heavy, beautiful balls. His mouth watered instantaneously and he leaned in excruciatingly slowly to kiss the leaking head.

Ludwig shuddered and fought to keep his head up and his eyes trained on Gilbert's sinful mouth.

For his part, Gilbert was fighting to not come just from the very idea of what he was about to do. Without the slightest warning he took a deep breath and swallowed his brother's rock hard length whole.

Ludwig jolted and cried out, hands flying to the white locks as Gilbert deep-throated him from out of the blue. He had expected teasing, nipping, perhaps even his older brother traveling back up to kiss him again- but that warm wet mouth enveloped him so suddenly Ludwig saw stars.

Gilbert pulled off with a cough. Ludwig was bigger than he looked; if that was even possible. He licked the underside of his shaft and grinned evilly at his baby brother, who by the looks of it was still recovering from the shock.

He pumped the glistening erection a few times before taking him in again at a slower pace. Ludwig's hands gripped his hair tighter and he tugged a little. Gilbert hummed around the thick length and Ludwig let out a hoarse cry as he bumped his hips forward slightly. Gilbert pulled off, deliberately sucking off the head and making as lewd a noise as he could muster.

"Enough. You- up!" Ludwig growled, dragging his brother up and forcing him to lay down on his stomach across the wrinkled sheets.

Ludwig arranged himself so he was met with the most beautiful view in the world- Gilbert's fine ass. He reached out and spread the firm, round cheeks before leaning in to lick his hole. Above him, Gilbert writhed in pleasure as his tongue teased him. When Ludwig thrust it in, Gilbert gasped and pushed his hips back. The younger German pushed his cheeks apart further to allow his tongue better access.

"Nnngh..." Gilbert moaned, his face buried in the pillows, "Ludddd... Put it innnnn..." He said. It was becoming too much now; he needed Ludwig inside him soon or else he'd explode from the anticipation.

After a last loving lick Ludwig withdrew from the perfect ass. He reached over to his bedside table and fumbled for the lube. He spread a generous amount on his fingers and leaned forward to kiss Gilbert's shoulders as he inserted a finger.

"More!" Gilbert snarled immediately, forcing his hips back onto the long digit. Ludwig pulled it out, surprised.

"You sure, Gil..." He said as he lined a second finger up with his first. Gilbert rocked his ass back onto the fingers as he nodded fiercely at his younger brother.

Ludwig bit back a moan as he pressed his fingers into Gilbert's tight hole. The German arched above him and hissed in pleasure. He continued to press back against his fingers and Ludwig complied by thrusting them in and out harshly.

"Mmmmmm..." Gilbert sighed. He loved it rough, and the fact that they were Ludwig's fingers only spurred on his desire.

When the third finger finally had him stretched properly, Gilbert flipped himself over as he spread his legs in anticipation for Ludwig.

Ludwig's glistening erection lined up with Gilbert's hole. He leaned forward to rest his head on his brother's shoulder before he finally pressed in.

"Aaah...!" Gilbert threw his head back as Ludwig pressed in balls deep. He was so full and Ludwig was so deliciously big and it hurt _so good._..! He was panting heavily as his younger brother stilled inside him to allow for his adjustment.

Positively mouthwatering moans were leaking from Ludwig. Both he and Gilbert were close; so achingly close it was nearly painful.

"Lud..." Gilbert panted into his ear,"West... Move, dammit!" He groaned as he flipped them over once more. He was straddling a shocked Ludwig's waist, and he picked himself up and slammed himself back down on the rigid cock. Ludwig arched his back and gasped. Gilbert threw his head back as he drew himself up once more, and this time Ludwig's hands came up to find his hips and he rammed into him as Gilbert rode his cock.

Ludwig was thrusting up with abandon into the tight heat that was Gilbert's ass. Pale hands trailed down his chest and came to rest against his abdomen as Gilbert bounced up and down. He glanced up through his haze of pleasure and saw Gilbert's head tilted back. When red eyes fell forward and looked into his own blue ones and that lip was drawn back into his teeth and bruised and bloody, Ludwig snapped.

"Aah!" Ludwig shoved Gilbert off him and pushed his face into the pillows. He leaned forward and bit the back of his neck and pulled away.

"L... Ludwigggg," Gilbert groaned. Behind him, Ludwig shivered and his hand hovered over the pale ass that was wagging in the air.

"Come on, West, I need you toAAH!" He jolted forward when Ludwig slammed into him from behind. His brutal thrusts forced the bed to scape against the hardwood floor. One hand clenched Gilbert's already bruised hip and the other ran forward to tangle in his hair. He yanked Gilbert's head back and tears pricked at the corner of crimson eyes.

"Aah, more more more, West, come on it so good!" Gilbert was babbling now and meeting his little brother thrust for thrust. Ludwig's rock hard cock was splitting him open and driving in faster and harder with each powerful slam.

"Nnnn... Gilbert..." Ludwig bit out he dropped the blond hair and brought his free hand down around the lithe frame beneath him. His long pale fingers found Gilbert's neglected erection and he pumped it up and down. The German screamed and thrashed beneath him in pleasure.

Suddenly all Gilbert could see was white; Ludwig had aimed his thrusts perfectly and had hit his prostate head on, and kept drilling at it from behind. White hot shoots of pleasure electrocuted his spine and Gilbert came with a wild cry, Ludwig's name on his lips.

Ludwig gasped when Gilbert tightened impossibly more on his length. He rammed into the tight heat for a few more delicious thrusts before he came too, and fell with a groan onto his brother's back.

Panting, Ludwig pulled out and rolled onto his side. Gilbert was shaking, and he tugged up the blankets from the bottom of the bed. Pulling his older brother close to him, he tucked the weary man into his strong arms and stroked his hair.

"Goddamn, Luddy..." Gilbert sighed as he wrapped his arms around the strong waist. "Can we do that again?"

Ludwig smiled and pulled him closer. "Anytime you want."

**AN/ Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, and anything if there's anything I can do to improve, please let me know!**


End file.
